


Songs of Wolves and Dragons

by Cateyesinlove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti show Sansa, Daenerys Deserved Better, Daenerys and Arya are gonna be friends, Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, No Season 8, Princess Arya Stark, Robb deserved better, Robb is gonna be a good stepdad for the dragons, Robberys, Sansa Stark deserved better, Sansa Stark is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/pseuds/Cateyesinlove
Summary: This is a book of Robbery’s Au’s they might be some that are two parts but bedsides that most of the stories will be unrelated.I just wanna say I love Robb and Daenerys with all my heart so if your here to spread hate just leave.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Songs of Wolves and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Northern Lords have shown their mistrust in Daenerys and have expressed their opinion on the Dragon Queen, Robb is faced with a big problem and one of the Many y problems being a king brings.

“ Daenerys.” He exclaimed in an attempt to draw her attention while walking after her. 

”Daenerys, please” he pleaded rushing to her, “ Daenerys just wait.” He said when he finally reached her at the entrance of their tent.

“Why? Do your lords have something else to add about everything they have complained about? Is there something else that I have not realized is my fault? Or does your lady mother have something else to argue with me?” She answered with irritation in her voice and the fire in her eyes, burning with great intensity.

“Dany I-“ he started but got interrupted 

“NO!” She exclaimed with hurt in her eyes but masking it behind her stoic face, “You don’t get to let what happened moments ago occur and not say anything, to then come to OUR tent and call me Dany with the intention to make it all better, Robb” she looked at him straight in the eyes not letting him stare somewhere else. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“They are my men Dany, the lords... you have to understand” he spoke softly, trying to calm her but what a mistake he had made. “And you are their King! Does that not count? I am your queen, the woman you are to marry, do I not deserve respect from them,” She said softening her face, “From you.” 

“Dany...” He replies almost as a whisper, he knew that the north would be hard to handle once they announced their betrothal but it had been nothing compared to what they imagined the lords to react, the situation was getting out of control and he knew it; he just didn’t know how to handle it. 

”Look Robb I’m not trying to diminish you nor to say you have not contributed to where we stand in this war but you asked for my help when you were at your weakest, so I came.” She voiced crossing her arms and standing firm, “ those out there are my people.” She added. “Fighting, alongside my children, my boys, out in the sky and thanks to them we are winning this war.” She sighs, “Is it so unimaginable for me to expect some respect from your army? If me being their Queen means nothing, then at least they could be thankful I have avoided the death of many northerners.” She turned around and started to walk towards the table and picked up a metal piece of a dragon with three heads, she traced her finger through the neck and closed her eyes, not knowing if what she wanted to say was the right thing to say at the moment but deep down she knew that just holding it would be worse than letting it go and putting the piece down, “ I got us through the twins, I got us through when not even your mother could and I did it without the need to sell Sansa and Arya’s future, is it too much to ask from your mother to at least not go against me so openly? What do you think the Lannister’s would say if they could see us fighting amongst us” She turns her head towards him waiting for an answer.

He looked at his hands and frowned, “We were not gonna sell them,” he started but got shut down very quickly.

“Then what were you doing?negotiating?” She turned again looking down at the table. “Sansa and Arya for the pass, What do you call that?” She asked but did not let him answer. “ A noble alliance? Because to me it sounds like you are just trading them, it happened to me Robb, my brother sold me for an army and ask how well that ended.” She finished turning around to confront him, no hesitation in her gaze. “He died and got no army, and me...”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” He added quickly.

“Look, we passed and without the need to once again take your sisters away from their home.” She started to get near him, “But it seems like none of your men are okay with that.” 

”They just don't like how you handled the situation.” He said meeting her halfway. 

“Why? because of my children?” She said scoffing.

”They are nervous with them roaming around,” he said taking her hand and caressing it with his thumbs. 

“And why would they be nervous,” she said, raising her eyebrows. 

“They are dragons Dany,” 

“They are my children!” She said raising her voice. Robb knew that as much as her dragons grow, to her they were still her children and she would not let anyone get a bad word about them. “I am NOT putting them in cages.” She pulls her hand away from his and pointed her finger and dig it in his chest, “especially when they have done nothing wrong! A dragon is not a slave and especially not a prisoner, they have done nothing but make sure our people stayed safe.” 

“And I’m not saying that! I would never ask you to do this to your boys” he exclaimed taking her hand, “but every day they keep getting closer and closer to the camp, the men are restless and getting more and more concerned,” he tried to explain, “maybe they could rest a little farther from the camps.”

”You’re right, maybe we should be farther,” she said taking her hand out of his slowly.

”That’s not what I meant, dany,” he says defeated and exhales.

”If they don 't want my children here then they must really not want me here either,” she said and walked towards their bed grabbing her white lion cape fur and putting it on, “ these savages that I hear so much around this goddamn camp are my people and so are the unsullied and those beasts are my children, who I hold in my arms and cared for, I cradle them, feed them and loved them and now that they are returning their love, making sure our people are safe they turn their backs on them, and what for? Because is new to them? Because the north doesn't accept nothing that is not what they are used to, well let me tell you something Robb,” she walked until she was face to face with him, “I’m done with your lords, I’m done with their disrespect and distrust. I have done everything in my hands to show them I am a just leader and someone they can rely on but I’m done,” she sigh and starts walking towards the door letting some tears come out once her back is facing Robb, “So until you can act like the king you are and the man I fell in love, I would be moving my camps.” 

“Daenerys, don't do this, isn't taking it too far?” He asked turning to face her even when she wouldn’t turn to him, “Please just let's talk.”

”Am I? Robb, those people out there are our people, my people If you also share the same views that your fancy lords have, and every day they are out there in the field. Alone.” She didn’t turn him not knowing if she was ready to face him about this, not feeling strong enough to show him this vulnerable side of her. Her insecurity about his love. “Because none of your men wouldn’t even risk a hair to help a Dothraki or an unsullied.” Finally, she turns around showing him her tears, “I’m not risking lives because of judgment that is unfair.” 

Finally seeing her tears hit Robb, he did this, he hurt the woman he loves with everything he is, what kind of man would let anyone treat his wife like this? What kind of king is he if his lords can pass above him and treat his queen, their queen like this but this is changing, ”right now”, he thinks, ”starting in this moment he will fix it”. He can’t and won’t lose her, not to the Lannister, not to his mother and certainly not to the lords who refuse to see past their pride and recognize that without her they might nor be standing on this world today. “You are right,” he says walking quickly to her and taking her face in his hands and wiping the tears and making her look at him in the eye to see if she can perceive all the emotions he is feeling but mostly there is only one. Fear. Fear of losing her, “I have not been a worthy husband to be and a strong King,” he said caressing her cheeks and with a smile, “We will make it right,” he whispered, “I will make it right, starting with this,” he leaned and kissed her sweetly and carefully, “ I’m sorry Dany,” he whispered once he separated enough to see her, “I should have said something earlier, yes, they are lords but I’m their King and you are my future wife, their queen and they need to respect you.” He hugged her closing his eyes and bringing her closer to him. “I love you Dany and you are right, this can't keep going on.”

She closed her eyes and let some more tears come down, he loved her just as she loved him, she was safe, she knew that her unsullied and her Khalasar, even her sons would do anything to keep her safe but it was frightening have so numerous people hate her in a space she was deemed to be safe and finally here was her reassurance, she was loved. “ I love you too Robb,” she whispered and hugged him tightly.

”So no moving to the Dothraki camp, right?” he asked kissing the top of her hair. “because I have made a huge advance with Viserion, he will let me at least sit near him now, I can’t lose that progress,” he said with a grin that she didn’t need to see to know it was there. 

she left out a small chuckle, “yes, we wouldn’t want that, especially with the wedding so close,” she added smiling and kissing his chest, “So how are we dealing with this?” She asked separating from the hug and standing on her tiptoes she put her arms around his neck and played with his hair. 

“I don't know,” he answered honestly but he smiled and kissed her forehead, “but we do it together.”

”together.” She said with a smile and leaned to kiss him. 

He grabbed her by the waist and bringing her closer to him, she relaxed in his arms and smiled in the middle of the kiss and she felt his hands caress her hips. They kissed not caring for the world outside, the war, not the stubborn lords, it was a moment for themselves. suddenly she felt his hands leave her and him separating himself from the kiss with a huge smile.

”You know I have always loved this,” he said touching the lion fur, “You look radiant in it,” with a playful smile he added, “especially when it’s just the fur,”

She smiled, “Just the fur?” She asked playing along with his game and walking towards the bed. 

”What can I say, your grace,” He said looking at her from where he stood, “ you are stunning in everything or nothing.” He added and walk towards her.

”well thank you, your grace,” she said smiling and taking his hand, “Help me get ready?”

”Always,” he said kissing her like a wolf running in the open, free and she kissed him with the passion of the fire of a dragon.


End file.
